Kiba
Kiba is the corrupted Makai Armor in the possession of Barago, the main antagonist in Chapter of the Black Wolf. The origins of the armor is unknown, but whoever wields the armor shall be known as the Black Fang, Dark Knight, and Black Wolf Kiba. Description & Characteristics Much about the origins and the armor itself is unknown, however, the armor is linked with Messiah. In a makai tome, there's a chapter on the Dark Knight: The one stained in darkness, the Dark Knight. When he devours his thousandth Horror, he will summon Messiah from the Makai World to fuse with her. When fused with Messiah, the Dark Knight will become an immortal being; no amount of makai power can stop him. According to Gonza, to become the the Dark Knight, it involves acquiring a spell written in the Dark Magic Tome. By reading the Dark Magic Tome, it allows a knight that has been turned into a Lost Soul Beast to be able to obtain ultimate power from the darkness. Every time a Horror is devoured, their power will increase and amplified. It is after devouring 1,000 Horrors that the knight shall become one with Messiah. Skills & Abilities History The spirit of Kiba the Dark Makai Knight (暗黒魔戒騎士・呀, Ankoku Makai Kishi・Kiba?) influenced everything since the beginning. Though he called himself a Makai Knight, Kiba was no different from a Horror. Kiba's spirit resides inside what was once a grey colored Makai Armor that's filled with the dark knowledge of Makai Power that later came into Messiah's possession. Sensing Barago's desperation for power, Messiah, through a Madou Book full of forbidden techniques, offered him the power of Kiba Armor alongside knowledge and power of the forbidden Makai methods. Barago wholeheartedly agreed to give up his soul for the offered power. With that, Messiah bestows Barago the power of Kiba The Dark Makai Knight. A dark wave of energy appeared and claimed Barago as it coalescing into Kiba Armor and power it possessed. From there on, Barago, with his newfound power, hunted down Horrors to absorb and increase his power further. As Barago absorbed Horror after Horror, the armor eventually deformed into an organically pure black armor with a cape. He even overcomed Kiba Armor's time limit and conquered its Lost Soul state in the process. Though Barago's soul was destroyed by Messiah, the spirit of the armor's owner, Kiba, made his presence known to the heroes by assuming full control over his host upon Messiah's destruction at the hands of the current Garo, Kouga Saezima. Now transformed into nothing more than a Horror, Kiba returns to the real world and battles Garo and Zero, only to be destroyed by Garo in a one-on-one swordfight. Pics Gallery Kiba Vs Goten 3.jpg Lost Soul Kiba.jpg Kiba Sword.jpg Kiba Rose Shield.jpg Kiba Rose Shield 2.jpg Kiba 12.jpg Kiba 11.jpg Kiba 10.jpg Kiba 9.jpg Kiba 8.jpg Kiba 7.jpg Kiba 6.jpg Kiba 5.jpg Kiba 4.jpg Kiba 3.jpg Kiba 2.jpg Kiba 1.jpg Notes & Trivia Articles & References External Links Category:Makai Armor